


you'll always be my baby

by rosalina2124



Category: General Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Cam get's sick will his family and friends be there for him when he needs them the most?here I wasTen years oldWaitin' in my room for himTo come homeAnd I just knewHe'd be so madThough I begged my mother not to, she told my dadThere was no denying I let him downBut instead of being angryHe put his arms around me and said...In the sunlight or the rainBrightest nights or darkest daysI'll always feel the same wayWhatever road you may be onKnow you're never too far goneMy love is there wherever you may beJust remember that you'll always be my babyThere I wasTwenty-oneOh, I was so ashamedOf what I'd doneOn a country roadParked one nightOh, it started out so innocentCrossed the lineThere was no denyingI let God downBut instead of being angryHe let his love surround me and I heard...In the sunlight or the rainBrightest nights or darkest daysI'll always feel the same wayWhatever road you may be onKnow you're never too far goneMy love is there wherever you may beJust remember that you'll always be my baby





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair cuases me to stir as I realize it’s just mom and I relax. She must have gotten home from work,she had to work late tonight,leaving me with the boys for tonight,Franco had to work as well,which normally would be alright,but I’ve not been feeling well tonight at all,it started this morning,but since I wasn’t running a fever mom went ahead and had me go to school,I made it till lunch time,then I couldn’t do it anymore,so I went to the nurse and got sent home. I was on my own until the boys got home from school,mom went and got them,so she let them know ahead of time to take it easy on me,then she went back to work. They’ve been alright tonight,quiet,they did homework,then we had dinner,they had left overs,and I had soup. Then we settled down,watched tv,then I got them to bed about 9,then I took a shower,took my medicine,then went to bed myself.

“Easy babe,it’s just me Cam,how are you feeling,any better”she asks softly as I see her turn on the lamp to get a better look at me. “Not much better mom”I murmur softly as I start coughing again,it’s kind of a wheezy cough,it makes it hard to catch my breath and it hurts. “Easy,mom’s got you,how long has your cough been like this baby”she murmurs softly looking into my blue gray eyes for confirmation. “Since about an hour ago,I took a hot shower and it seemed to help,I took my meds too,and then I was fine”I murmur as she grabs me a tissue and I spit out nasty mucus. “OK big guy,it seems like your fever is up a little bit,I’m going to get your temp,then I might take you into the bathroom,see if some steam will help qualm your cough”she murmurs softly, “Ok Mama, I feel bad you have to stay up with me”I murmur softly as she places the thermometer against my temple. “Baby don’t be,I’m the mom,it’s my job to be up with you guys if you need me”she murmurs softly as the thermometer beeps and she notes the temp. “OK,how bad is the damage”I murmur softly as she places a cool hand against my cheek,”not too bad sweet boy,102,it’s up a little from before,but not too bad,let’s get you to the bathroom alright”she murmurs softly as I nod. I let her help me sit up,then she guides me to the bathroom,once we’re there she sits me down against the wall,then she starts the shower. 

She gets the water nice and hot,then she closes the curtain,and the bathroom door,making it into a steam room. She grabs a wet cloth,then she sits beside me,placing it against my neck. She takes me in her arms,and I lay against her chest,I’m almost too big for this,but I need it right now. “Deep breaths baby,there we go,in and out,let the steam help”she murmurs softly as I do as she says,and my coughing calms,enough where I can catch my breath. “I think we’re done,lets get you back to bed baby,I’ll start the humidifier,it’ll help you breathe easier,then I’ll go get changed and get in bed with you alright,then I can keep an eye on you baby”she murmurs softly as I nod,too tired to say anything. I let her get up,turn off the shower,then she helps me get up,wrapping an arm around me. She guides me back to bed,tucking me in once we get there,and she kisses me on the forehead. Then she leaves the room,grabbing my humidifier. I lay there in quiet and beofre I know it she’s back,in her pj’s,and she has the humidifier ready to go. She plugs it in,then it starts running making the soft noise it always does.   
Then she crawls into bed with me,letting me lie against her,running her fingers through my hair. It’s been so long since I’ve laid in bed with her like this,I forget how much I miss it. As much as I act grown up,and act like I don’t need her sometimes,I do need her,I’m still a little boy in some ways,and I need her loving touch,her gentleness. “Oh sweet boy, get some sleep alright, I’ll be right here, I promise that, we’ll see how you’re doing in the morning but we might need to go to the doctor”she murmurs softly kissing me on the temple. “OK Mama”I murmur softly as I settle in and she shuts off the light. She plugs her phone in,then she lets me lay back against her,rubbing my back. Before I know it I’m out like a light,exhausted from everything,and knowing I’m safe with Mom here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Mom and I try to relax. I just woke up a little bit ago coughing,hard,my breathing is off,wheezy,and I feel worse,worse than before. “Easy baby,shh it’s alright Cam,I think it’s time for the ER”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair,my fever’s gotten worse too,which isn’t good. “OK mom,what time is it”I murmur as I finally catch my breath, “about 4,5 hours since we went to sleep,we’re going to get you better sweet boy,I promise”she murmurs as I see her grab her phone,she’s going to have to call 911,which sucks,but it needs to happen,especially since I’m having a hard time breathing. I nod as I see her dial the number,and after a few rings she’s on the line with them. I hear her tell them the situation,explaining I’m having trouble breathing,and coughing a lot. She gives them our address,and tells them she’ll be waiting by the front door to let them in. Then she hangs up,once given permission,and she helps me lay down on my side,placing a cool hand on my cheek.

“I’m sorry about all of this mama”I murmur softly as she cards a hand through my hair, “don’t worry about it baby,it’s my job,this isn’t my first rodeo,I’m going to go downstairs,leave a note for Franco and your brothers,and wait for the medics alright”she murmurs softly kissing me on the head. “OK”I murmur softly as I feel her squeeze my hand before she leaves. She does so,leaving me in quiet,minus the humidifier. I’m scared,I don’t want to go to the ER,but I know I need to,I just don’t like being poked and prodded,and having to stay overnight in the hospital,being away from Mom scares me. Before I know it I hear the front door opening and closing,and footsteps,they’re here. They come upstairs,mom comes in first,with a female medic following behind her. The female medic comes over to me,crouching down to my level,taking my wrist in her hand,to get my pulse. “Hey there Cam,I’m Jules,my partner is Amy,we’re going to take good care of you tonight alright,can you tell me what’s going on”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair.

“I haven’t been feeling good,I’ve had a real nasty cough,and I just started having a hard time breathing”I murmur softly, “OK sweetheart,we’ll take good care of you alright,I’m going to get you to the stretcher if you don’t mind,then we’ll get you on oxygen and we’ll get on our way alright”she murmurs as I nod. I hear her talk to mom,about my symptons,when they started as they move me to the stretcher,I can walk,and I’m able to sit down and have them help me lay down after that.I let her put a oxygen mask over my mouth and nose,and I start breathing better than before,it get’s easier. We head downstairs,they pick up the stretcher,Mom following behind. Before I know it we’re outside,and at the ambulance. They get me inside,strap me in,then Mom climbs in beside her,sitting on the bench on my left hand side. I hear the doors close,and Amy get’s into the drivers side and we take off.

“I’m going to start an IV on you big guy,get you on some fluids,I’m going to have you look at Mom alright”she murmurs softly,knowing that I’m scared,and sensing that I hate needles with a passion. Mom grabs my free hand,and I look at her,and she talks to me softly. I feel a little pinch,a burning sensation,then it’s over,and she’s hanging a bag. “Your doing great sweetheart,we’re almost at the hospital,it’ll be a little crazy once we get there,but let me handle it alright”she murmurs softly as I feel Mom card a hand through my hair. She gets my vitals again,and about this time we come to a stop,we’re at the hospital,and it’s time for better or for worse.

They open the doors,and true to her word there’s a doctor and two nurses waiting for us. They get me out,and she explains what’s going on as they get me inside. They get me into a exam room,and they transfer me from the stretcher to a hospital bed. Mom stays,they let her because she works here,and they know I’d feel more comfortable if she was here,than not. The doctor introduces herself as she starts to get my vitals, “hey there,I’m Dr.Ali,we’re going to take good care of you tonight alright Cam,can you tell me what’ s going on”she murmurs as she lets me remove my oxygen mask so I can tell her. “I’ve not been feeling good,I’ve had a nasty cough,and I started having a hard time breathing a little bit ago”I murmur softly as she replaces the mask,and I’m able to breathe easier again.

“OK,we’re going to get you into a gown,then I’ll want to listen to your lungs,see what we got going on”she murmurs softly as I nod. I let mom and the nurse help me get changed,mindful of the IV,then they keep me sitting up so she can listen to my lungs. She does it with the oxygen mask on,then she takes it off to see how bad it sounds. “It sounds like you have pneumonia honey,I want to get a chest x ray to be sure,then I’ll get you started on antibiotics”she says gently. I nod,and they help get me positioned for the chest x ray,sitting on the edge of the bed. They do the xray’s,it’s pretty quick,then they help me lay down,and they start another IV,for the antibiotics as we wait for the results. She does take one vial of blood,to be safe,then she’s done for the moment. “I’m all done for now,I’m going to go work on getting you a room alright,and wait for the results,in the mean time try to get some rest alright”she says gently as Mom comes over to me and sits down on the bed beside me. 

She leaves,then it’s just me and mom,in the quietness of the early morning. “Your being my brave boy, you’ll be better before you know it,we’ll take good care of you in the meantime alright”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair. “I don’t feel so brave Mom,I’m sorta scared,Pneumonia is bad isn’t it,Oscar had it not that long ago and he had a hard time kicking it”I murmur softly,worried,I know Oscar had it a few weeks ago,and it landed him in the hospital too,and he couldn’t kick it,he finally managed to do so last week. “Honey you’ll be alright,your young and healthy,so you should be able to kick it in a few days,you have to remember Oscar has a low immune system because of the cancer,so it took him a little longer to kick it”she murmurs softly placing a cool hand on my cheek. “OK Mom”I murmur sleepily,I’m getting tired,which is expected,it’s been a long night. “Get some sleep sweet boy,I’ll be here,I’ll wake you when it’s time to move to a room”she murmurs softly as she kisses me on the head. I let her rub my back and before I know it I’m out like a light,safe,knowing that Mom’s here,and that she’ll make sure I get taken care of,and that I have what I need,and that I’ll get better.


End file.
